


My Former Teacher

by Axelex12



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Evan Peters, POV First Person, Post-Graduation, Reunion Sex, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A young man gets to act out the years-long crush he had...Plot Twist: Eventual Threesome F/F/M
Relationships: Holland Taylor/Evan Peters, Holland Taylor/Sarah Paulson, Holland Taylor/Sarah Paulson/Evan Peters, Sarah Paulson/Evan Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts), [Franhoauses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franhoauses/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Peters gets enjoyable new experience with his former Teacher.

Years ago in middle school, Mrs. P. often wore tight and somewhat low cut blouses and always smiled at the boys. Lucky me, I had her for both Sex Ed. and Biology. I stared at her whenever I had the chance.

She had long brown hair and brown eyes and this creamy smooth, light brown skin. One day, I went to her desk to ask a question. I already knew the answer; I just wanted to get a closer look. When I got to her desk, my eyes fell from her face, to her neck, past her collar bones, and all the way down into her cleavage. She didn't wear necklaces. Interrupting that lovely swath of flesh would be wrong. I remember looking right down in there and too late coming up to her big 'gotcha' smile and into her big brown eyes. Caught and embarrassed. My face felt red the rest of the day.

For the rest of middle school, I loved seeing her in the halls even outside of class. Sometimes I even passed my her classroom for no reason, hoping to catch a glimpse.

I entered high school and the years passed. I didn't see her for a long time. Then one Saturday I got a flat tire and turned onto a residential street to change it. I was just finishing when I heard someone knocking on a window. I looked into the house across the street and saw a hand waving, but with so much glare on the glass, that's all I could see. A minute or so later, the side gate opened and Mrs. P. waved me over.

"Hey, long time no see!"

"Hi, Mrs. P. It's been a long time."

Back in school, Mrs. Paulson (P.) always wore conservative pantsuits. But now, she was in black workout tights and a neon pink tank that showed every single curve. She looked fantastic!

"It's so hot out here! Why don't you come in and clean those hands. I'll get us something cold to drink."

"Yeah, it is hot. Thanks, Mrs. P."

"Well, come in," she said, grinning.

She led me down the walkway and I couldn't help but stare at her butt bouncing back and forth in those tights. She had her long hair in a ponytail that hung down her back, and it bounced in rhythm with her lovely bottom. She turned to look at me and almost caught me staring.

"There's the laundry room where you can wash up," she said as we walked into the cool air of her home. "Then have a seat. Want something to drink?"

When I finished washing the tire goop off of my hands, I sat down on her loveseat. I watched her make lemonade in the kitchen. She turned to her side to pour the glasses, but it was so bright in there that her tight shape stood out as only a dark silhouette. It would have made a pretty hot photograph. Her stomach was flat like a board but her boobs and butt stuck out against the sunlight. I never remember seeing her quite so tight like that. In fact, she seemed to be gaining weight the last year of middle school.

It was only then that I noticed that she was looking my way, so I turned my head to look at the photos on the end table. One of them was a man in an Air Force uniform. He looked so much older than her, but not old enough to be her dad. She was into her thirties now.

"That's my husband," she said, walking in with the lemonade. "He's stationed on the other side of the world, in Hell." She sat down right beside me and faced me. Her left knee was almost against my leg. It made me a little nervous, sitting alone with a teacher I had a huge crush on just a few years ago. To top it off, those tight workout clothes showed everything. I think my hand was shaking as I took the first drink of lemonade.

"So what have you been up to these past few years?"

"Just school."

"You're in high school now, right?"

"Yeah, graduating next month."

"Oh, wow! And if I remember, you'll be eighteen soon."

"I am already, last week."

"Happy birthday!" she said, smiling and rubbing my arm. "How perfect."

"Thanks."

"Mmm, I remember something else too."

"Oh?" Now I was really nervous. She had a way of speaking that made it seem like there was some hidden meaning to her words.

"Mmmm hmmm. I remember you sneaking peeks at me."

I took another drink of lemonade and was so nervous it went down the wrong way and I started to cough. She patted and rubbed my back as I managed to say, "Oh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean..."

"Oh that's alright. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I liked it." I didn't say anything for a second or so, then turned toward her and she was looking at me and smiling. "Really, I like being looked at. My husband is always away and, well, the fact is we've grown apart in other respects too." She looked sad for a second and looked away.

"You okay Mrs. Paulson" I wanted to put my arms around her; she looked really depressed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lonely. Never mind. My name is Sarah, by the way."

"You were always Mrs. P or Mrs. Paulson to me."

"But that makes me sound so old. Call be Sarah, okay."

"Okay, Sarah."

"I've just been feeling old lately. There was a time when the kids at school didn't seem so young. These days they seem so much like children. I've changed, not them. They call me Mrs. P. too. I'd just like to be called Sarah. Am I making any sense?"

"I understand."

"I remember not so long ago when you were in class. Back then, all you boys would look at me. Honestly, I appreciated it. But things with my husband...Well, I started gaining weight and my husband was gone, and the boys, and even the grown men, stopped looking."

"Gained weight? Oh, Mrs...Sarah, you look tighter than ever." All that came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

"Oh, thank you," she said, rubbing my shoulder. "That's so sweet of you to notice. I've been working out, a lot. So it's nice to hear that you've noticed. Hmmm," she sighed. "You were one of those boys that I always saw looking at me. It was sweet."

"Always? Oh, no."

"I don't think you were even aware that I knew." I put my lemonade down and bent over with my face in my hands and let out a groan. She laughed and began gently rubbing my back, then my neck. I came back up, beet red in the face. "Oh, don't be embarrassed."

"I'm really sorry, Sarah, I guess..."

"You couldn't help it? Oh, now I'm really flattered!"

I must have groaned again, and said, "You're not offended?"

"Oh, no. Not in the least. I love it." She moved a little closer to me and rubbed my shoulder again as her knee rode up onto my thigh. I thought about moving farther away for a second, but I didn't want to. "Oh, you're trembling. What's wrong? All this talk about looking at me making you nervous? Well, there's a fix for that," she said, as she rubbed my shoulder and let her fingers glide down my upper arm. "You have to accept the fact that I like it."

"If you say so, Sarah."

"I do say so."

She rose and walked to where her exercise mat, weights, and other stuff was, and began to put things away. I watched her move, how she walked, how she bent over. Sarah was more than beautiful, she was graceful, smooth. I loved watching her face too, but that's not what I was looking at when she said, "Gothca!" I turned red again and shook.

"Listen to me." She grabbed my hand and held it. "It's all right. There's nothing wrong with it. You can look all you want. Any time you want."

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I just think you're beautiful. Gorgeous in fact."

"Oh, my! Thank you! That's so sweet of you to say! Sarah put one hand on the armrest and the other on my shoulder, then leaned forward and kissed me. She breathed heavily as she put her warm, wet lips on mine. It felt so good. It wasn't my first kiss, technically speaking. But in all other respects, the first few kisses didn't count any longer, not compared to this.

Sarah turned, then sat on my lap and touched my face and ran her fingers through my hair and began to kiss me again. "Hold me," she said and as I wrapped my arms around her. We held each other and kissed and I felt my cock harden. I worried she would feel it too, but holding her and feeling her fingers on my face and in my hair felt so damn good, I stopped caring. Pulling away for a moment, Sarah removed the scrunchy that held per ponytail in place and brought my hand up to her head. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just put my fingers into her silky, long brown hair. She moaned softly, "Mmmmm, that feels nice."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had both of my hands in her hair, holding her head as we kissed for a long time.

Sarah pulled back, took a deep breath, and looked at me with her big brown doughy eyes. She petted my head and ran her fingers through my hair. When she came in to kiss me again, Sarah took my hand and put it on her breast.

I was already nervous, but this brought it to another level. My hand was on her breast. Now what? Before I considered an answer, I had already begun squeezing it lightly. "Mmmmm," she moaned. So I squeezed again. I still wasn't sure what to do, so Sarah took my hand again and rubbed her breast with it. Then she took my fingers and dragged them across her nipple, then squeezed my fingers in tightly, squishing her tit under the pressure. "Ooooooh," she moaned, and breathed in deeply.

Sarah put her hands on my face and looked me right in the eyes, and whispered, "Have you ever seen a woman before."

"Uh..."

"Without her clothes on?"

"Oh, uh... Sarah, I uh..."

She looked back with a question on her face.

"Just in magazines..." I groaned as soon as I said it.

"Mmmm hmmm. But not for real?"

"I guess not, no."

"So you've never...you know, slept with a girl before."

"Uh..."

"Don't be embarrassed, please. Do you like looking at me? And don't apologize this time."

"Yeah I do."

"Say it."

"I love looking at you."

"Have you ever wondered?"

"Wondered?"

"Yes, wondered." Sarah leaned in to where our lips were almost touching and ran her hand through my hair. "Wondered what I would look like without any clothes on."

"Oh, Mrs. P., I dunno..."

"Call me Sarah. Tell me."

"Yeah, I have."

"How often."

"Almost every day." I felt my face flush.

Her eyes became heavy and I noticed her breathing. She ran her fingers through my hair and her knuckles across my cheek, petting me. Sarah stood and started pulling up her tank top as she looked at me steadily. In a few seconds, she stood there with her beautiful breasts right in my face. Her nipples were erect and she looked serious now. She kicked off her shoes and started pulling down her tights.

"Oh, my god," I said.

"It's alright, look at me. Just look."

I did as she asked, and she looked like she belonged in a magazine. But she was right there, commanding me to look at her gorgeous, naked body.

"Well?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful," I said, looking at her big knockers and then down toward her crotch. She noticed where I was looking and stepped closer and put her foot up on the loveseat.

"Can you see okay?"

"Uh..." She leaned her knee to the side so I had a full view of her shaven pussy.

"You know, women like to look too. You've become a very handsome young man."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm hmmm. That's kind of impressive too." She was pointing down to the bulge in my shorts.

"Uh..."

"Stand up, and take off your clothes."

"Mrs. C!"

"Sarah."

I actually wanted to take my clothes off. But I could hear my own voice shaking. With shaky hands, I took off my t-shirt. Then Sarah pointed at my shorts and made a motion with her hand. I kicked my shoes off and unbuttoned my shorts and let them fall to my ankles and stepped out. When I looked up, she was looking at the boner threatening to rip through my boxers. She had her hair hanging around one shoulder now, twirling it in one hand. She looked up at me with fire in her eyes, like she couldn't wait to see me naked.

She pointed at my boxers, then motioned with her finger to take them off.

"Oh," I said, gulping and shaking.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's a good day to learn this. It's alright."

I was still nervous, but I knew she was right. I pulled by boxers down and she smiled again as she looked into my eyes, then down, all the while twisting her long hair.

"Oooooh, young man," she began, biting her lip. "It's a very good day for learning. Do you remember Sex Ed?"

"Yes."

"Lame, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm going to give you the advanced course. Right now.. Sit down and relax."

"Oh..." I mumbled, my voice shaking as I sat on the loveseat.

She stepped up onto the loveseat straddling me, her pussy right in front of me. "Look closely," she said, her breathing heavy. She spread her pussy lips with her fingers. "This, mmmmm..." she closed her eyes and breathed as she touched herself. "Mmmm, ooooh, that feels good. This," she continued, "is a pussy. See?"

"Yeah, oooh, Sarah!"

"Look at it. Study it. "

"Oh, Sarah...I...uh...okay."

"Watch me put my finger in, Ooooooh, Mmmmm. Do you see?"

"Yeah...oh, shit. Oh, shit!"

"And this is my clitoris," she said, out of breath and pulling up a fold of skin with her other hand to show the glistening little folds and a nub in the middle.

"Remember?"

"Uh, yeah."

She ran a hand through my hair and said, "Notice how moist everything is?"

"Yeah, I see."

"Touch it. Feel how wet it is."

"Oh, god!"

"It's okay, here," she said taking my hand and putting it flat on her pussy. "Mmmmm," she said, and sucked in her breath through her teeth.

Sarah pushed my hand around in different directions on her wetness. My fingers sliding easily over her pussy lips. "Yeah," I said. "I feel it."

"Mmmmm," she breathed, "Oooooh, that feels really good," she said, rubbing my hand up and down along her slit. Sarah pushed down on my middle finger so that it slid between her labia.

"Ooooh," I said, completely absorbed by what was happening.

"Now, take your middle finger, and slide it in."

"Oh, Sarah!"

"They don't teach you how to please a woman in Sex Ed., but I'm going to teach you. Alright?"

"Okay, Mrs. P...I mean, Sarah."

"There, now," Sarah said. "Slide your finger inside...Oooooooh, oooooh. Oh, see? Now pull it back, but not all the way out. Yes, ooooooh, yeah, now back in...Mmmmmmm, mmmmm, yeah! Keep going, in just a little and then out just...ooooooh, yeah!"

Sarah came closer, straddling me with her knees on either side of my lap, and as she did this, grabbed my cock. "Oh! Oh, Sarah! Mmmmm, oh, oooooh," I cried as she very gently slid her hand and fingers over my stiff penis up and down.

"Don't stop," she said. "Keep...ooooh, Mmmmm, fingering me. Mmmmm..." While I fingered her, she kept stroking my cock. We were both moaning and breathing hard now.

"Fingers are just one way to please a woman, honey. Can you feel me getting wetter?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, while I my finger made squishing sounds each time I went into her and came back out.

"It means I want to make love to you. Do you want to make love to me?"

"Uh...well, oh Sarah, I..."

"I need to know. Say it."

"Yeah, Sarah," I stammered in disbelief, "I want to make love to you, but I..."

"I know, baby. It's okay. I'll teach you."

"Oh, Sarah," I said.

Sarah pulled my finger out of her wet pussy and took it into her mouth and sucked on it. As she did that, she held my cock. I looked down, breathing hard and swallowing as she lowered her pussy slowly toward the tip of my dick.

"You know where your finger just was, honey?

I made some unintelligible sound as I nodded.

"That's where you're going to go, right now. Watch." She brought the tip of my penis to her pussy lips, and with a little pressure, it pushed between them. It felt hot and wet. Then I heard Sarah moan, "Oooooohmmmm. Oh, that feels so good. Do you see where your cock is? The tip is just inside my cunt. See?"

"Umm."

"Watch as your cock slowly slides into my body. Feel how it penetrates deep inside me. Enjoy this moment, honey. This will be special to you."

I watched my stiff cock slide slowly through her tight wet slit and deep into her vagina. "Oooooh, oh! Hoooooshit, Mmmmmm!" I cried. So warm and so wet and so tight. Sarah's love canal seemed to grip my dick as it plunged deeper. I've never felt such a fantastic feeling in my life!

Sarah moaned gently, "Oooooooh, Mmmmmm! Oooo." When I was all the way in, she leaned close and began kissing me. As we kissed, she began rocking back and forth and up and down, like she was trying to drive my cock deeper. I could hear her breathing hard and moaning softly as she bit my lip. I could hardly kiss back because I was moaning so much, and when I wasn't moaning, I was trying to get air.

Sarah leaned back, "Touch me, play with my breasts. You want to, don't you?"

"Yeah," I replied, and I began squeezing, and rubbing, filling my hands and feeling her hard nipples. All those times I dreamt of touching her, now it was a reality.

Sarah was now slowly rising and falling. Each time was deliberate. "Oh!" she called as I felt her cunt grip my cock. "Oooh! Oh! Ah!" she cried.

"Oh, mmmmm," I called. Every inch of her vagina was a new adventure. Sarah's eyes became heavy and her brow furrowed each time came down on my dick. She would moan whenever she reached the top and pumped down again. Soon, her eyes closed as she rose and fell on my stiff member and gripped my head in her hands.

Every time Sarah's pussy reached the base of my cock, she moved her hips around, making my cock swirl inside her body. She moaned and moaned and finally called out, "Oooooh, ooooh." Faster now, Sarah rose and fell on my cock while I pinched her nipples between my knuckles.

My breathing was really heavy now, and I moaned, "Ooooooh, Ah!" and groaned each time her wet slit slid down the entire length of my shaft. After a few more strokes, a twinge coursed through my body, and I cried out, "Ah, Ah!, Ooooooh."

Sarah must have sensed this, and said, "Not yet, honey. Not yet." She pulled up and stepped off the loveseat. Taking my hand, she brought me up and said, "Stand right there."

The next thing I knew, she was on her back on the rug. She was looking at me, smiling, and beckoning me with her finger. "Don't make me beg. Kneel down and make love to me." When I got down on my knees, she said, "Did you like me on top?"

"Um...yeah, Sarah," I said, struggling for breath. "It was amazing."

"That way, the woman has control. Now you're going to be in control. This is called missionary style. Many people think it's boring, but I absolutely love it."

"Oh, Sarah. You're incredible," I said.

"Mmmmm, it makes me just tingle inside to hear that. Now make me tingle inside some more." With that, she lifted her legs and rested them over my shoulders.

"Oooh, Sarah!" I put my hands on either side as she grabbed the tip of my wet cock between her thumb and forefinger. Her fingers felt so good as she pulled my cock toward her slit and then guided it inside.

"Now, all the way in, baby."

I shoved my cock into her body and felt her tunnel grip me from tip to base. It was incredible and I moaned louder than ever, "Oh! Ooooooh, Oh, Sarah! Oh!"

"Now, in and out baby. Pump it all the way in and all the way out. Oooooh! Oh, ooooh, yes!" So I pushed in again and came out, then again. It felt even better than before now that I could control it. After a few strokes, I heard Sarah moaning, "Oh, baby. Oh, young man, pump me nice and slow like that. Oh, your stiff dick fills...Oh! Ohoooooooo, Mmmmmm, honey. Oh, honey! Fill me up. Pump me! In and out, pump me."

By this time, I had a rhythm going and my legs began to quiver. I couldn't help it. "Oh, Sarah! I can't...Oh! Oh!"

Sarah wrapped her legs around me, "Oh, sweet young boy, pump me. I'm...oh! You're...Oh!, your going to make...oh!...me cum, honey. Oh, sweet boy. Pump me! Pump your warm cream into me! Pump it into me!"  
"Ohooooooh, Sarah! I...oooooh, Oh! I can't..." I was trying to say I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't get enough air, couldn't control my shaking legs. I looked down at Sarah and she was so beautiful! Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were half inside her lids. I looked down at her breasts and they were gorgeous. She grabbed my ass and as I looked at her, she looked down at my cock as it pumped her pussy.

"Cum inside me. Cum in my pussy. Cum in my pussy. Cum in my pussy! Oh! Oooooooh, Ah! Ah! Ahhh, oooohhhoooh," she cried, her eyes squeezed tight, and her fingers digging into my ass. I kept thrusting my stiff, trembling cock as hard as I could into her juicy cunt.

I looked down to watch my dick slide in and out of her soaking slit. That was it. "Oh! Aahhhhhhh, ooooooh, ooooooh, Ah! Oooooh!" I cried out, as I felt my thick liquid surge through my cock and into lovely Sarah's body. "Oh! Ooooooh, Sarah, Oh, Sarah. Oh, shit! Ooooo! Ooooh! Oh!" I cried again as I ejected a second gush of cum..

"Ah!, Ooooooh, Aahhhhhhaa, Ooooooh, oooh, Oh!" Sarah cried, and moaned and groaned.

I got down on my elbows, my chest cushioned against Sarah's breasts. My cock still convulsed and dripped cum inside her body and I felt Sarah writhe and move and moan softly. Our breath began to return to normal and Sarah grabbed my face and began kissing me, lovingly. I held her and she tightened her arms around me. Before long, she rolled me over and we kissed and held each other for a long time.

After many minutes had passed, Sarah kissed me deeply and sweetly as she ran her hand through my hair. "You're a sweet young man."

"Sarah, you're...I don't have words."

She smiled and kissed me again. Then her eyes widened, "Hey, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"I don't have any plans," I said.

"Then come over, honey. I have a friend coming into town to stay with me. But I have to leave her here alone for a while. Can you come over and keep her company? You'll like her. And I'm absolutely sure she'll like you."

"Well, I...okay, sure." My mind was racing, not quite believing what Sarah just told me.

"Oh, good. There's more for you to learn, and she's an excellent teacher." Sarah kissed me, and said, "She used to be my teacher."


	2. 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Evan Peters returns for more instruction... from his teacher's teacher.
> 
> Teacher/Student AU

After that mind blowing experience with Sarah, she invited me to come over the next Saturday. I readily agreed, so I drove to Sarah's place and entered through the side gate as Sarah wanted. She brought me in through the sliding glass door in back.

"I'd like you to meet Holland Taylor."

The first thing I noticed was Holland's shoulder length silver hair, her killer tan, and her tight sweater. She was much older than Sarah but every bit as beautiful.

"Hello!" Holland said, looking right into my eyes. "Sarah told me all about you on the way from the airport."

That made me squirm inside, wondering what Sarah had said. "Hello, Ms..."

"Agh, call me Holland," she said, looking me up and down.

"Sit down," Sarah said. So I sat down next to Holland on the loveseat. "Holland was my English teacher when I was in high school. We've known each other for, gosh, forever."

"At least that long," Holland said. "Oooh, it was cold on the plane but it's just right in here," she said, taking off her sweater. She had on a tight, low cut tee underneath, and underneath that, large breasts. I couldn't help but look as she turned to lay her sweater down. "Sarah was a handful back then," Holland continued."

"Oh, really?" I said, eager to hear more. "How so?"

"Now, Holland," Sarah said. "Don't say another word. I don't want him to know about it all."

"Mmmm, hmmm," Holland said. Then she whispered to me, "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay," I whispered back.

"She taught me everything," Sarah said, looking right at Holland the same way she looked at me the previous Saturday. Holland was quiet. When I looked over, she was just beaming back at Sarah!

"See," Holland began. "Sarah was my best student, in so many ways. I taught English but I also taught theatre. We'd put on the school plays and Sarah was a pretty good actress."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. Anyway, we spent hours together. She'd stay after class and sometimes come back at the end of the day."

"I learned so much," Saragh said. "She taught me the meaning of all the plays and how it related to my own life. She also taught me all about the costumes. I would help make them. Truth is, I liked to try them on."

"Oh, my God, Sarah! Do you remember the time Mr. Phillips came in?"

Sarah started laughing. "That was hysterical!"

"Principal Phillips?" I asked.

"The very same. He came in to flirt with me. Meanwhile, Sarah was in the closet with the costumes and had just gotten down to her undies."

"I froze solid," Sarah said. "Just listening to him hit on Holland! He was pathetic.

"He kept assuming that since I was single, it was okay for him to pursue me," Holland said. "Never mind that he was married. I had to be polite to keep my job, but in truth, I detested him. He was the main reason I left."

Sarah and Holland reminisced for some time. I felt left out, but on the positive side, while they talked, I looked. Holland was slim in the middle, had big round breasts, and just a little bit of a plump ass and thighs. She actually looked in much better shape than a lot of girls in high school. And she was probably in her fifties.

Finally, Sarah said, "Well, I have an appointment soon, and I can't be late this time. So, honey, if you could take care of Holland while I'm away..."

"We'll take care of each other, Sarah," Holland said. Then they both laughed and grinned at each other.

When Sarah left, Holland turned to me, patted me on the leg and said, "Sarah told me about last Saturday."

"Oh?" I said, trying not to turn red, and failing. I probably looked horrified.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's alright." Holland rubbed my shoulder, and said, "How did you feel about it?"

"Ummm," I mumbled.

"Please. It's really okay. She said you did very well. She loved it."

"Oh, god!"

"Now, sweetie, do you feel you learned something?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me."

"Yeah, I did."

"That was your first time."

"Oh!" I began, then sighed. "Umm, hmmm."

Holland rubbed my neck, then ran her fingers through my hair. "And did you enjoy it?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said in a serious tone. "That's how it should be. You had a crush on her in school, is that right?"

"Mmmm."

"It's alright. It's common for young men to be attracted to older women." Holland sighed and began running her fingers through my hair and around my neck. Then she scooted closer to me, and said, almost in a whisper, "You're a very handsome young man."

I turned to her. "Really? I think you're really hot yourself."

"Hot? Oh, wow."

As I looked at her, Holland scooted up right next to me grabbed my hand and kissed it. Right away, I felt myself becoming aroused. Then I did something unexpected. I kissed her hand.

"Mmmmm, Tell me, do you think you learned all there is to know last Saturday?"

"I doubt it."

Holland came close to my ear and whispered, "Would you like to learn more?"

"Oh," I stammered. I just...what about Sarah?"

Holland looked confused, then relaxed. "Oh, why do you suppose she left you here alone with me?."

"Oh, you arranged all this. Now I'm really nervous." I had been set up, and probably showed that in my face. Still how could I say no? I was already anticipating what Holland had in store for me. Her gray eyes, sexy smile, and her suggestive whispers had me going.

"Oh, sweetie," Holland whispered as she got even closer and put her arm around my shoulders. "The way to deal with your nerves is to accept them as part of the learning process. Learning when you're young will save you a lot of heartache and grief later." Then she stroked my face and kissed me on the cheek.

I didn't need to say a word; my reddening face spoke for me.

"Don't feel embarrassed, please. I'll teach you. It's important for people to know how to please their lovers," Holland said. She looked at me, then stroked my face again. "Mmmmm," she hummed and leaned back, looking at me. "Give me a kiss."

We kissed again, this time for much longer. I didn't want to pull away.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm," she hummed. Holland turned and sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck while I supported her back. We kissed and hugged for several minutes. I heard her breathe and moan softly several times. By the time we pulled apart, we both wanted more.

Holland stood up looked me in the eyes and gently pushed me down onto my back. I stretched out as best I could on the loveseat, and as I did, Holland straddled me, then bent down with her big breasts against my chest. As she stretched out her legs, I felt her entire body on mine. As we kissed, I felt her contours as she shifted and rolled against me. I know she felt my shape too, including my hardening cock.

Holland held my head and began kissing my cheeks, then my neck, then my ears. Little jolts began where she kissed or nibbled or tongued me and shot through my body and down into my groin. "Mmmm," she whispered, breathing heavy into my ear. "You're quite a healthy young man," she said as she drove her tongue hard into my ear and simultaneously rubbed her crotch onto my dick.

"Mmmm, oooooh," I moaned.

"Alright, sweetie," she whispered. Stand up, get behind and put your arms around me." As I did this, I could look over her shoulder and down her cleavage. Her tee was so tight across her chest that it left a large gap between her tits. "Be creative," she whispered. Kiss my neck and ears, or you can nibble and even use your tongue. Start slowly, and most importantly, take note of what I like. Listen."

I did as Holland asked and began kissing her neck. With each kiss, I heard, "Mmmmm, hmmmm." So I knew she liked it. Then I tried nibbling as she had done to me. I heard, "Ooooh, eessh, Mmmmmm." The nibbling seemed more exciting to her. So I moved up to her ear and nibbled on that and heard more soft moans. Before long, I had Holland moaning gently and as I looked down at her breasts, I noticed her hardened nipples were showing through her tee. I didn't stop; I loved making her moan. I loved how it made me breathe and how it made my cock harder. My pace of kissing and nibbling increased and got a little frantic. I started wanting to grab Holland's breasts. Then she stuck her ass out so that it rubbed up against my hard dick. To that, I heard "Oooooh, Mmmmmm. Oh, Sarah was right, you are a fine young man."

"Mmmmm," I moaned too, feeling her ass rub against me, making me even harder.

She turned, looked at me, and asked, "You listened didn't you?"

"Yeah, you seemed to like the nibbling better than kissing."

"Mmmm, hmmm. Remember though, I liked the kissing too. Liking the intense stuff doesn't mean you stop liking what's sweet and gentle. It sure doesn't mean you want to skip the slow stuff and jump to the end. Also, sometimes a surprise can be very pleasurable and intense. Always remember that."

"Alright."

Holland took my hand and led me toward one of the bedrooms. "Oh," I said, my voice quivering from the nerves.

"I know you're nervous. It's alright. Sarah and I totally understand." She stopped and put her hands on my shoulders. "You should know something. The first time for me, and for Sarah too, wasn't like this. It was forced on us, brutally. Do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I didn't know that."

"That's alright. We'll talk about it some other time. When Sarah was my student, she confided in me and I confided in her. We supported each other. After she finished school, we got closer. I taught her, with the help of a male friend, how it ought to be. We've both made it our mission to teach how wonderful making love can be. It's our form of revenge. Understand?"

"I think so."

"So being nervous is okay. It's far better than being terrified. And besides, we both love it. We want you to know how to be a gentleman and an excellent lover. You'll be a better man for it."

"I understand."

"Good, I just thought you should know." Holland whispered into my ear, "Let's get some revenge." She took my hands and put them on the bottom of her tee. "Take it off," she whispered, beaming at me with her sexy gray eyes.

I pulled the garment free of her tight jeans and pulled it over her head. My hands rubbed against her breasts on the way up, and then I just stared at her sheer, black bra.

Holland looked at me, then turned around. "My bra."

I fumbled around with the clasp, wondering what fool invented it. Finally, I got it undone and shook as it came loose.

Holland turned again and said, "Keep going."

I grabbed the top straps and lifted. Holland held out her arms so I could pull it all the way off. I stood there, staring at her big melons and erect nipples. "Oh, wow!" I said, like an idiot.

Holland smiled, and said, "Now hold still." She pulled my t-shirt free and lifted it off. Then she came close and put her arms around me. We kissed for a long time. I felt Holland's tits and nipples on my chest and felt my cock rub against her abdomen. I almost forgot about paying attention to Holland, but I didn't need to worry. She was moaning softly as we pulled on each other's lips.

Holland released her hold and I heard her struggle for breath as her eager fingers began to work on my belt and shorts. Now I moaned, "ooohmmmm," as I felt Holland pull my zipper down. My shorts fell to the floor.

Holland stopped kissing me to look down. For a moment, I heard nothing but her breathing. Finally, she spoke, "Now, my jeans. Ummm, please!"

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She had sheer, black panties on that matched her bra. In a moment, we were both nearly naked.

Holland placed her hand gently on my head, then firmly pushed down. In a moment, I was on my knees, looking at the front of her panties. I knew what she wanted and grabbed her panties at her hips.

"Easy, easy. Go slow." I did as she asked and gently pulled her panties down. As I did, I noticed a wet spot on them. "Ummmmm, hmmmm, yes, pull them down, sweetie." Finally they were down at her thighs and from there they fell easily down to her ankles. Holland's pussy was right in my face as she stepped out of her panties.

Holland took my hand and pulled me up as she backpedaled toward the bed. I watched Holland's fit body as she got onto her stomach on the bed, and rolled over to look at me. She looked so damn hot. "Take off everything else and join me."

In another moment, we were on the bed kissing and squeezing each other, both of us out of breath. She could feel how hard my cock was and I could feel the wetness between her legs. Remembering what she said about simple, gentle things, I kissed her several times for every one squeeze of her breast or ass.

We both began moaning louder and almost continuously the more frantic our kissing and licking and nibbling became. When my knee slid between her legs and pressed against her wet slit, she moaned and pushed into it. "Oooooh, sweetie. Put your hand on my pussy, gently. Don't be shy. Mmmmm, good. Oooooh, yes! Now, rub it up and...."Unnmmmmm, oooooh. Oh! Yes, just like that," she said, breathing hard. "Oh!"

My fingers were now wet from Holland's juice as I kept rubbing up and down. I noticed her pussy lips beginning to pull apart as my middle finger passed over the damp opening.

"Drop that finger down a little, inside..."Oh! Ah!, Mmmmmmmm, oh, yes, sweetie, just like that!" Now my middle finger was soaking wet as it caressed her slick vagina. "Oh, sweetie! Oh, that's right. Mmmm. Keep going. Make me wet, sweetie. Make me wet."

I rubbed Holland's pussy and listened to her moan and cry and speak to me. Time seemed to pass slowly as my anticipation rose. She seemed to be loving all the touching, while I felt tortured.

Finally, Holland spread her legs and, almost begging, she said, "Take your middle and index finger and gently insert them, just a little. Oooooh, Oh! Oooooooh, yes! Oh, sweetie! Oh, you learn so fast. Sarah said you learned fast and....oooooooh, shit! Mmmmm, mmmm, oh!"

By now, I was so hard and so horny. I yearned to get my cock inside of her and could hardly stand it. But Holland wasn't done yet.

"Now, push them in, sweetheart, push...Oh! Oooooohhh! Mmmmm, hmmmm," Holland cried as I slid my soaking fingers into her slit as far as they would go. Her vagina gripped my fingers, hot and wet. "Ooooh, that feels...so...good! Mmmmm. In and out, sweetie. Slowly...Ooooh, yes. All the way...Mmmmm, yes! Oh, yes!"

I kept pushing and pulling my fingers in and out of her warm slick cunt, listening to Holland moan and cry. I loved hearing that, and tried to pay attention, but my own craving for putting my hard cock where my fingers were seemed to always interrupt my thoughts.

"Mmmmm, now, place your thumb so it rests very gently on my clit and, "Oooooooh, my! Oh, boy do you learn fast. Oh, don't...don't stop. Oooooh, keep...just like that. Just like that. Oh, sweetie, just keep fingering me like that. Sweetie, sweetie! Oh, your fingers feel so good. Oooh, Mmmmm, twist your fingers, vary...Oh! Oh! Oh! Unh, Mmmmmm, ooooooh!"

"Oh, oooooh," I cried, aching for more. My cock began to jump involuntarily, like a dog that wanted out.

"Oh, feel by breasts. Squeeze my breasts, like I am."

Holland was rubbing and squeezing one breast and I tried to copy her movements on the other. Her breathing became erratic as she spread her legs further apart. "Oh, baby. Ooooh, you sweet young man. Oh! Ah! OooooOooooh, sweetie! Keep fingering me. Deeper, as far as you can go. Keep that....ooooh...kept that thumb. Oh, pinch my nipple...ooooh!"

It was so exciting knowing I was getting her high, that I was making her moan and breathe and cry. She obviously had been with many lovers, but here I was with hardly any experience at all, about to make her orgasm. It was so hot, I began to worry that I might cum before I even had a chance to insert myself into her body.

Holland's breathing became intense and her moaning became cries. "Oh! Ah! Oh!" she said each time I slid my soaking wet fingers deep into her mature cunt. My thumb was wet now too as it slid and rubbed gently across her wet clitoris.

Suddenly, Holland arched her back as my fingers repeatedly dove into her warm, dripping slit. In and out they slid and each time Holland cried, "Ah! Ah! Oh! Ooooh! Ah, Ahhhhh!" The desperation in her cries increased as she writhed on the bed. Finally, a deep groan came from Holland's lips, "Gnnnnnnnnnnn, Ooooooo," and she lifted herself high as I thrust my fingers in deep and held them there firmly. She bucked and shoved her soaking cunt against my pressure. "Aaaaahaaaa! Oooooh, Ah! Aaaaaa, ooooh! Mmmmmm, mmmmmm. Oh! Oh, sweetie. Oh, my god, sweetie. Oh you sweet, beautiful boy. Oooooooh, gnnnnn, unh, unh, un! Oh! Oooooh!, Aaaaaa, Gnnnnnn. Ooooooh, mmmmm."

Holland's orgasm was so intense! But now I wanted to cum too. I wanted to moan, even scream like Holland had. Desperate and incapable of thought, I crawled between Holland's legs. She was still breathing hard and squirming, but when she saw me approaching, she raised her legs and held onto them with her hands. She just looked at me. Without saying a word, I knew she wanted me to thrust my cock into her cunt. When I approached her, she smiled as she grabbed my cock to guide me.

Feeling the tip of my cock touch her pussy lips rendered me thoughtless. Holland's cunt was so wet and I was so blind with desire that my thick cock slid easily into her sopping wet cunt, all the way in. I immediately began thrusting in and out, forcefully. Each thrust felt like absolute heaven and within only a few strokes I felt like I was about to explode. "Ah!, Oh!, Gnnnn, Oh! Oh! Oooooh, Un!," I cried out. "Oooooh, ooooh, Holland, I'm going..."

"Mmmmm, sweetie, let me turn over." With that, she turned and reached back to grab my dripping wet cock. She spread her legs as she pulled my dick toward her snatch. I felt the slick tip of my member enter her pussy and instinctively began pushing. It slid in, but only up to a point. Her ass prevented me of going in all the way. "Grab my breasts, baby, squeeze them while you fuck me."

I did as she asked, pumping as hard as I could, trying to get deeper and deeper, but never getting more than halfway in. I was frustrated for a moment, but then realized how intense the feeling was. Different, but so good. In a moment, I was calling again, Oh!, Oh!, Ah, Gnnnn, ah! Oh, Holland. Oh! Ooooooh!"

"Oh, sweetie, baby!" Holland began. "Squeeze me and pump me. Oh, baby, I can feel you filling me up. Oh, pump me! Slide your young cock into me!"

Hearing her say such naughty things made the world disappear. There was only my cock and Holland's pussy, my hands and her tits, her moans and calls and mine mixed among them. That was the only reality; nothing else mattered. Blind with desire for cumming, I thrust my stiff penis into Holland's soaking slit over, again and again. I shoved it as hard as I could, trying in vain to drive it deeper into her beautiful body.

Holland cried out, "Oh, sweetie! You're going to make me cum again. Oh! Join me. Cum with me, baby! Pump that sweet, young cum into my body! Give me your .... ooooh, baby! Cum inside my body, sweeetie!"

When I heard that, it felt like I was following a command. I screamed, "Ahhhhh, Gnnnnn, Aaaahaaa! Aaaah! Oh! Oooooooh, shit! Ah!" as my thick, hot, semen blasted into Holland's gorgeous body. I shoved my squirting cock into her as hard as I could, driving it into her aggressively over and over. With each thrust came another gush of cum.

I kept pushing, even though I had pumped myself dry. After a few moments, we both fell onto the bed beside each other. After catching our breath, we tangled our limbs together and began kissing. Holland was right. The orgasm was fantastic, but now all I wanted was to hold her and kiss her. I loved that too.  
Finally, something caught our attention. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sarah, standing in the doorway, her eyes as wide as her smile. "What the hell just happened?!?" she said.

I think Holland said something to her, but I remember very little of it. I was still in another state of reality. Words like pleasure, or even ecstasy, failed to describe what I had just experienced. Somewhere in there, I must have fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos


	3. 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.  
> Here Evan Peters gets further education in unexpected threesome.

Sarah woke me up with a kiss and asked if I was hungry. After that incredible morning with Holland, I certainly was.

While we ate, Holland and Sarah kept smiling at me and at each other, but I said very little. My head was overflowing with vivid memories of making love to these two amazing women.

After lunch, Sarah fixed us all some ice coffee. Those two kept looking at each other, then looking at me.

"What?" I said.

They both laughed and Sarah said, "Well, Holland and I haven't seen each other for a long time."

"And," Holland added, "We're looking forward to catching up."

Sarah giggled, then reached out to take my hand. "There's more for you to learn, and we think you should take a break for a little while, and watch while Holland and I catch up."

I must have looked more confused than I was.

"See," Holland said, "Some women like both men and women. Understand?"

"Yeah, I know. That's not what I'm confused about."

"What then, sweetie?"

"You want me to watch?"

They both roared with laughter. "Oh, you're so damn funny!" Holland said.

"Yes, we do want you to watch," Sarah said. "We're teachers, remember? You'll learn a few things by watching, listening, studying." Sarah took my hand and got up. As I followed her toward the bedroom, Holland took my other hand and all three of us walked there together. In the bedroom, they sat me down on a chair, then walked to the bed. Sarah turned to Holland and began removing her top, then Holland unzipped the back of Sarah's sundress she had worn on her errand. Sarah's breasts popped out as her dress slid to the floor. Then Sarah kicked off her heels while Holland pulled off Sarah's hot pink panties. Holland was already breathing heavy and I could see her nipples harden under her black bra.

Sarah leaned forward to kiss Holland and boy did they kiss. Of course I knew a few lesbians and bisexuals in school, but watching these two was a real turn on. In just seconds they were on the bed, completely entangled and making all sorts of lovely kissing sounds and breathing and moaning softly.

"Oh, Holland, it's been too long," Sarah said.

"I know, baby," Holland replied, grabbing Sarah's beautiful face and kissing her deeply. They kissed and nibbled on each other and massaged each other's breasts. And I had a front row seat!

Sarah whispered something in Holland's ear and she turned toward me and smiled. Holland got off the bed and stood right in front of me and began stripping. It was so sexy, as if Holland knew exactly what would make me hard. Sarah watched her from the bed and started rubbing her boobs and pussy.

Holland unsnapped her bra and came right up and pushed her boobs into my face. Reaching behind her, it only took a second to get her bra was off. She dangled it in my face for a moment before dropping it in my lap. Her tits were incredible. Of course I knew this, but seeing them pop out of that bra was like looking at them for the first time. Holland looked down at my crotch and smiled and said, "Not yet. Just watch."

Holland started pulling down her panties, slowly. Sarah watched her intently from the bed, looking as turned on as I was. In a moment, Holland stepped out of her panties and kicked them up with one foot and caught them in her hand and flung them at me. Then Holland walked back toward the bed as Sarah watched her, eyes heavy and biting her lip. Holland grabbed Sarah's ankles and pulled her down. Sarah yelped at this, then giggled.

"Come over," Holland said to me. "Come close, and watch."

I did as she told me while the two of them moved to the far side of Sarah's bed.

"Over the years, I learned how Sarah likes to be licked, and I'm going to show you."

Sarah was already breathing with anticipation. As Holland approached, she eagerly opened her legs to reveal her shining wet pussy. "Oh! Oh, yeah."

Holland kissed her way from Sarah's knees toward her thighs. I thought I was going to cum right there, then die. "Closer, sweetheart, get right up here and watch," she said to me.

Holland began by very gently licking Sarah's pussy lips. "Ssssss, mmmmm, ooooh, Holland!" Sarah cried. With more licks, her pussy opened up to reveal a glistening slit. I could hear Sarah moan as Holland licked and licked, up and down Sarah's wet pussy. "Oh, oooooh, God that's good!" Sarah moaned.

Then Holland looked at me, and I knew she wanted me to watch. She slid her pinky finger into Sarah's wet cunt, just teasing her and making her moan, yearning for more. After a full minute of Holland probing with that little finger, Sarah moaned and pulled up the fleshy hood to expose her clit. Again, Holland looked at me and started licking gently around the edges of Sarah's clit. Sarah moaned and ran her hands through Holland's hair.

"Some women," Holland said, "find it uncomfortable to be licked right on the clit. So you can tease by just licking around the edges." She showed me how it was done and I watched, eager to learn.

"Sarah also likes some gentle sucking, don't you Sarah."

"Oh! Ooooooh, Mmmmmm," Sarah cried as Holland wrapped her mouth around Sarah's clit and sucked her gently. Sarah moaned louder still and cried, "Ah! Oooohooo, ooooh, ooooh, that's so good Holland! Oh!"

Holland pulled back just enough to say, "Remember what I said about an occasional surprise?"

I only nodded as I gasped for breath, sitting on a bed while two beautiful women made love to each other. Holland went back to sucking on Sarah's clit while she probed her drenched cunt with just her pinky. Then suddenly, Holland removed her pinky and drove two fingers deeply into Sarah's juicy slit.

"GnnnOooooh, Oh! Oh, shit! Mmmmm, hmmmmm, unh, un! Oh!" Sarah cried, her legs shaking.

Holland began to vary her actions of tongue and mouth and fingers for a long time and all the while Sarah writhed and cried and moaned. She dove in and sucked Sarah's clit hard and rammed her fingers in and out of Sarah's pussy. Sarah grabbed the headboard and began to cry and writhe. She jolted and squirmed beneath Holland's aggressive licking and sucking and fingering. "Oh! Aah! Oh, ooooh, ah! Ahaaahaaa! Nnnnnnn, ooooooh, oh! Oh! Ooooh! Ooooh, shit! Oh, Holland, baby! Oh! GnnnnnnAaaaahaaa!" Sarah's body bucked from Holland's tongue. Her legs shook violently and suddenly, she screamed, "Aaaaaahaaaa, Unh! Mmmm! Oh! Oh! Oh, Aaaaahaa! Oooooh, Oh..." she pulled away and rolled, quivering and squirming.

"Oh!" I cried too, amazed at what I saw.

Holland looked at me, smiled, and rose up to kiss me deeply. As Holland kissed me and bit my lips, Sarah got up and wrapped her arms around Holland and fondled her breasts. Holland turned around so she could kiss Sarah and they embraced and kissed each other breathlessly, moaning and groaning with intense desire.

"Hang on for a while longer, honey," Sarah said, looking at me. "For now, I want you to hold Holland. Get behind her and hold her. Kiss her neck, nibble on those ears, feel those gorgeous melons of hers."

Soon I was leaning against the headboard with my legs spread apart. Holland had her back against my chest with my cock caught between us, squished against her spine. I held both of her heavy, firm breasts in my hands and began kissing her neck, being sure to listen to her moans and breathing.

Sarah dropped her head between Holland's legs. I could tell from the slurping sounds and Holland's moaning that she had her tongue and lips all over Holland's soaking wet pussy. Holland's moans and groans and cries were because of Sarah's licking and sucking, or so I thought. But maybe it was also my kissing and nibbling of her neck or my squeezing of her breasts and pinching of her nipples between my fingers. "Mmmmmm, oooooooh, Ah! Ah!" Holland moaned.

My cock was hard against Holland's spine. As she writhed and squirmed from Sarah's lips and tongue in her pussy, her back massaged my stiff cock and I worried I might blow my cum. Somehow, I knew my turn would be next after Holland. So I just concentrated on how great it was to touch Holland's beautiful body, and hear her breathe, and kiss that beautiful neck, and feel her silver hair against my face.

Then I noticed a pattern in Holland's moans. Whenever Sarah licked her wet pussy or rubbed her tongue against her clit, she would cry out with a short "Oh!" or "Ah!" So I timed my nibbles and kisses to occur between Sarah's licks and sucks. Holland's moans and calls became more frantic as she struggled for air. She writhed and squirmed against my cock and my hands and my lips and my tongue.

noticed her rising too, and then she paused and waited for Holland to look down at her. Sarah smiled at her and winked and held up two fingers. I knew what was coming and it almost seemed like slow motion as Holland's fingers dove swiftly inside Holland's juicy cunt. As Sarah's fingers disappeared, I squeezed Holland's tits firmly and bit into her neck. "Aaaaaah!" Holland screamed. "Oh, oooooh, Ah!, Mmmmmm, Eaaaaahaaaa, Gnnnnn, Oooooh! Ah!"

Sarah's fingers pumped Holland's sopping pussy like a machine while I bit Holland's neck and drove my tongue into her ear. I massaged Holland's big tits and began tugging her nipples between my knuckles.

With each thrust of Sarah's fingers, Holland cried out, "Unh, Oooh!, Unh!, Ah!, Mmmm!" over and over. Sarah kept driving her fingers in and out of Holland's wet slit and now began sucking on her clit. "Ah! Ooooh! Unh! Aaaaahaaaa, Oooooh, Oooooh." Holland's body was writhing now and it seemed like she was about to cum.

I kept working on Holland's tit with one hand but took the other to run my fingertips across her ribs. Then I switched hands and did the same on the other side. Suddenly, Holland's body jolted violently in my arms and she screamed, "AHAAAAAAhaaaaah! Oh! Aah! Haaaahaaaa! Mmmm, ooooooh, Ah! Unh! Gnnnnn, Mmmmmmm, Oooooohoooooooo!" as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Holland heaved and writhed underneath Sarah's tongue as her head fell back on my chest. She tried to push Sarah's head away, but I grabbed Holland's arms letting Sarah have her way. Holland groaned, "Nnnnnnn, Gnnnnn," and then screamed, "AAAAHHHH! Ooooo!" before I let her go. Holland touched Sarah's head, and Sarah came up and began kissing Holland's face and lips.

Holland's breathing and moaning finally subsided and she took my hands away and rolled to one side. Sarah came toward me on my other side. Now my hard cock stood there, bouncing, like it had a mind of its own. I just witnessed two women have intense, body rocking orgasms and my body was aching for one of my own.

Sarah looked at Holland and said, "I think there's a young man with us that needs some loving."

"Mmmm," Holland began, out of breath. "He does!" She rose and moving toward me.

Sarah came up to my and began kissing me deeply while Holland began massaging my legs, grabbing my thighs and rubbing toward my cock. My heart was pounding and I could hardly breathe between Sarah's kissing and nibbling on my lips.

Holland moved her hands up my thighs. I cried out with anticipation of them reaching my stiff, straining dick. I wanted to fuck them both. I wanted to cum in both of their pussies. I wanted to scream like they did.

Just as Holland's hands reached my balls, Sarah's mouth and tongue and teeth reached my neck, then my shoulders, then my nipples and stomach. Then I felt Holland's mouth kissing my upper thighs, nibbling here and there, and reaching higher up to my hips.

Another moment and their lips and teeth and tongues were right next to my cock! While one nibbled, the other licked. Soon these two beautiful mature women were actually licking and kissing the base of my cock, both at the same time! I looked down and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe that these gorgeous, loving women were actually licking up my hard shaft, sucking and nibbling on my stiff dick, slowly working their way toward the tip.

My whole body quivered. My cock seemed to throb and jump.

I thought I might explode and then it all became more intense. Sarah took the tip of my cock right into her mouth and sucked on it. I could feel her tongue and sucking pressure sent a shock wave through my body. "Ohooooooh, Oh! Mmmmmmm, oooooh, shit! Oh my...oooooh."

Then Sarah pulled away and Holland drove my cock deep into her mouth, and she too sucked on it. Then they both pulled away and licked my stiff shaft up and down, teasing me, driving me insane. "Oooooh, shit! Sarah! Holland! Oh, my...."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Sarah go down on my cock again, this time far into her mouth. I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat, and heard sounds like, "Ggghh, ghgghh," as quivering cock pushed deep into Sarah's throat.

Then it was Holland's turn. I saw her move up, open her mouth, and dive onto my shaft, all the way down until I felt her throat. Holland gagged and came off me. My dick throbbed and I knew any second now my cum would spurt out. I swallowed hard and struggled for air.

Then I felt...nothing. I looked down and they were both smiling at me. Holland then began licking my cock at the base, underneath, close to my balls. Sarah came up and kissed my mouth, then tongued my ear, and finally whispered, "Now, honey."

Sarah then dove toward my cock, took the tip into her mouth. In and out she bobbed on the upper end of my thick dick, sucking for the cum somewhere below. Holland kept licking the base of my hard shaft. It felt fantastic. Absolutely unbelievable. I had no idea such feelings were even possible.

Then they got even more intense. I could see that Sarah was rubbing Holland's pussy and Holland had a couple of fingers in Sarah's. Both were moaning as Sarah sucked and sucked and Holland licked my dick. When I felt Sarah's tongue swirling around the tip of my throbbing penis, I entered another world. My entire body spasmed and I screamed out, "Aaaaaahaaaaa! Oooooh!" as a load of hot cream shot through my loins, through my cock and gushed into Sarah's mouth.

"Ah! Ahaaahaaah!" I cried as a second surge of semen splattered out as Sarah and Holland licked and sucked my cum from my shaft. Then again, another surge of cum spurted out. "Oooooh, oooooh, Oh! Mmmmmm," I groaned and cried, just before I collapsed.

Hours later, it seemed, Sarah had served cookies and more coffee. I sat there, stunned, with a permanent grin on my face. Sarah and Holland smiled at me and rubbed my arms.

Finally, Sarah asked, "What are your plans for after high school?"

"College," I said. "At State. Unless I decide to stay around here."

"Good for you," Holland said. "I live near there. You'll have to come visit." They both snickered and I laughed.

"What do you want to do after that, for a career?"

"Funny you should ask," I said. "Maybe I'll become a teacher."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
